


Drained Soul

by CAtingz



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Glitchtale (Undertale), Angst, Broken Friendship, Crying, Death, Fighting, Funeral, Other, Sadness, Self Insert, Slight Comfort, breakdown - Freeform, this is gonna be sad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAtingz/pseuds/CAtingz
Summary: “ Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same... expect you don’t exist? Everything functions perfectly without you... Ha, ha... The thought terrifies me. ““ ... ““ An umbrella? But it’s not raining. Ha, Ha... You know, that does make me feel a little better about this. Thank you. Please forget about me. ““ Please don’t think about this anymore. “
Relationships: but even then idk, i mean?? i guess the only relationship here is friendship





	Drained Soul

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT CANON TO THE ACTUAL SELF INSERT STORY VAHGSHSGS CAINE DID NOT DIE i just wanted to right something sad with this bitch dying  
> call this an alternative timeline if you will  
> in da og timeline they get over their fight and live❤️

“ I- uh...”

“ What. “

“ Gah, nothing. You don’t care about anything anymore, right? ”

“ ... “

There, the two laid in their beds.

“ Caine, when I said that I... I wasn’t in the right head space. I was mad and just wanted to say whatever made you go away. I’m sorry. “

She can almost feel his discomfort.

“ You can’t keep hiding things from me, we need to talk. Please? “

She turned over to face him, his back facing her.

“ Don’t come to me like that. I’m doing fine on my own, thanks. “

“ Caine, enough with the pettiness. “

“ ... “

Silence. Again.

Sky almost closed her eyes fully, before snapping them open when she heard ruffled sheets.

“ Where are you going? “

Caine was almost at the door, hand on the knob.

“ I’m going to the spare room to sleep. I don’t know if I can handle resting here tonight. “

Sky could clearly notice his hesitation before his next words.

“ It’s nothing you did, at all. So don’t even work yourself up thinking about it. I just, I don’t know your gonna do when it happens, “

His hand trembles on the knob.

“ and that scares me. “

“ What? I don’t follow. “

She slowly sat up in her bed, attempting not to startle the other.

“ Listen, I don’t know what your feeling, and it’s okay to not want to talk but... I really don’t wanna sleep here alone tonight. Please? “

Caine stayed silent.

“ Cmon, one little fight isn’t gonna hurt us sleeping in the same room, right? “

So she pushed.

“ No, “

And he didnt budge.

“ I want you to have a good sleep tonight, and I do need one too. I’m gonna wake up early tomorrow. “

His hand turn the knob, he opened it and went out the door.

“ I love you. Have a goodnight. “

She whispered it back, before Caine shutting the door behind him.

For the first time, she slept alone in that room.

...

Caine died that morning.

He killed himself trying to fight Bete Noire.

He was foolish.

Atleast that’s what Sky thought.

A funeral was hosted, of course. She had to see her one, true friend, the one who was with her from the start, being lowered into the ground. Seeing all the monsters throw flowers on his grave.

She didn’t bring flowers, her hands shook too much to carry even one.

It wasn’t until everyone left, that it truly sank into her.

He was dead.

She was standing on the ground that he was under, like she was above him for surviving. Sky didn’t like that thought.

Hell, scratch that. She didn’t like this.

It wasn’t long before she felt the tears dripping down her face. Despite trying to keep quiet, she made wobbly sob noise when taking a deep breath.

Usually Caine was there to comfort her during her breakdowns, always saying things that he thought would make her feel better. He hardly hugged anyone ever, and usually when he did it was rough and hyper, but when he hugged her it was different. It was like he actually cared, and it always made her feel better.

He isn’t around to do that anymore. When she waited to feel warm arms wrap around her, nobody came. Nobody came up to tell her everything was gonna be okay, that person is gone now. She will never feel those orange colored arms again.

This only made her sob more. It was a messy sight, some girl on the ground, hyperventilating and desperately trying to wipe away the tears that were overflowing. 

“ You miss him, I can’t lie I do too. Despite how annoying he was, he was quite helpful around the lab. “

Her breath hitched, hearing the sudden other voice. Sky took a proper deep breath, wiped her eyes and looked up. A certain skeleton with a long cape stood there.

” E..Excuse me? Why are you here? “

He didn’t move a muscle.

” I noticed you stayed behind, I didn’t want something bad happening right after... “

He heavily sighed.

” ..this. “

Sky simply pressed her lips together, and get’s up to go to Gaster’s side. They they stood, above the poor mans grave. 

“ I know how it feels, “ Sky looked up at the other, while he kept staring down into the dirt, “ to lose a loved one. I know that the death that affected me, also affected you. I guess that’s why I felt kinda bad about this. “

She chuckled at his words, she wasn’t expecting a phrase like that to come out of someone like Gaster. 

“ I appreciate the kind words, it’s just... we got through so much together, and now he’s gone. “ Sky gulps before continuing, “ With Sans it was bad, I even faded a bit when it happened. Caine was there to help, he always was. “

“ What happened? You two drifted a bit. “

” We got into a fight, about my power n such. He said that he wanted to protect me cause I was a kindness soul, and I said I didn’t need to be protected. I said some nasty things that resonated with him. “

She laughed before taking out her soul.

” I said things I shouldn’t have, and now look at me. “

That was the first time Sky had ever been looked at with such fear.

” Your soul... it’s almost completely drained! “

“ I know. “

” You could completely lose your powers over this! “

” I know. “

She knows that she’s frustrating Gaster over not being concerned about it, but she doesn’t care. She doesn’t have anything to care about anymore.

She means it this time.

” It’s getting late. “

Sky wants to end this conversation quick.

” Well- yes it is, but Sky we need to talk about this. “

She ignores Gaster’s wishes, and turns around to walk away. “ Im gonna head home, thanks for the talk. “

She hears Gaster sigh, and not respond.

She walks home alone.


End file.
